dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eniripsa
__TOC__ Anyone who would dismiss Eniripsas, or Eniripsa's Hands, as "just healers" has not seen them at their full potential. Eniripsas are the major buffers of Dofus, and their abilities are not limited to restoring HP to their comrades. These healers can enhance the AP of characters, push back and destroy enemies, and even stop monsters in their tracks. Most of their elemental abilities are Fire-types, so their high intelligence works double duty. Eniripsas benefit most from high intelligence, which boosts their healing and Fire-type abilities. Characteristics Class spells Most builds have a common core of spells. The spells that are common to most builds are marked in Bold. Those spells that are rarely included in builds are marked in Italics. In addition to all the healing spells an Eniripsa has in its arsenal the Eniripsa also has MP, AP, and HP draining spells. Although these may not be the best spells ever they should not be overlooked. Equipment Weapon : While the Eniripsa specializes in the Wand and, to a lesser degree, the Staff, both weapons are difficult to start with, since Eniripsas focus heavily on Intelligence. While both weapons provide large boosts to Intelligence, early Eniripsas may be better off using other powerful weapons that deal Fire damage, instead, despite the damage penalty. In higher levels, a Fire Wand can be very powerful, though it is a cumbersome weapon since it cannot be used in close combat, and is, therefore, better suited for Support builds. Staves are easier to use and provide Area of Effect damage, offering a good alternative. Being able to use it in melee means that it is more effective for Solo builds. Class Set The Eniripsa Class Set is the Altruistic Set. Builds Most Eniripsa spells are fire-based; this strongly favours Intelligence-based builds. However, builds based on other statistics are also viable for experienced players. The choice of a build will therefore depend on other criteria, related to how you want your Eniripsa to take part in battles: in team (more common) or solo, as a pure healer or dealing his part of the damage. The table below summarizes the main options for viable Eniripsa builds. More experienced players might take the challenge of less common, harder to play builds. A complete list of non-standard Eniripsa builds can be found on the Experimental Builds page. °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build The difference between the two team builds types more to individual play style, and as levels increase, the two types of builds overlap considerably. For additional commentary on build choices, please see: Eniripsa/Chafer/Heal. See also Eniripsa/Equipment and Eniripsa/Leveling. Temple The Eniripsa Temple is at 7,1. Inside, you can buy Forgetfulness Potions from Elya Wood. If you go downstairs, you can get basic information from Limine Bryone or talk to Haikido Peule to fight the Training dopple. Training dopple The Eniripsa Dopple can be found at the Eniripsa Temple. General strategy is as follows (Nearly all levels of Dopple require a weapon for success. It is likely not possible to beat the dopple with only spell-based attacks.) Trivia Reading Eniripsa backwards spells out aspirine, which is the French spelling of aspirin, a common pain reliever.